


Hymn To Persephone

by cellostiel



Series: KC Writes About Greek Mythology [3]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Prose Poem, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellostiel/pseuds/cellostiel
Summary: You, who knew you should be afraidwho had been told of Hades —of both the Underworld and the Man —felt apprehension, but alsoanticipation.You, who had known nothing but sunshine and warmthlanded on cold earth, with darkness around you.Chills seeped through your bare feetand an icy breeze swept through youbut you greeted it like an old friend.~The story of a maiden becoming a queen.A prose poem/hymn to Persephone, about love, relationships, and the choices we make.
Relationships: Demeter & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: KC Writes About Greek Mythology [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014429
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Hymn To Persephone

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my drafts since like January, but decided to dust it off and post it bc tbh I need more "Persephone _chose_ to stay and loves her husband very much" content out in the world. 
> 
> This is dedicated to the Goddess herself, Lady Persephone, who is currently with her husband in the Underworld. <3
> 
> Please enjoy!!

You, who brings seeds seeds to flowers

who guides saplings to trees

who nurtures tender spring

saw that flower, that errant bud

and were drawn to it, like a siren

like a beckoning

like an invitation.

You, whose fair fingers gripped that stem — 

the ground opened up beneath you

like a grave

like a tomb

like an embrace

and lo, a hand reached for yours

scooping you out of the dark

holding you close.

You, who knew you should be afraid 

who had been told of Hades — 

of both the Underworld and the Man — 

felt apprehension, but also 

anticipation.

You, who had known nothing but sunshine and warmth

landed on cold earth, with darkness around you.

Chills seeped through your bare feet

and an icy breeze swept through you

but you greeted it like an old friend.

You, who had never been apart from your dear mother for more than a day

were now by yourself, deep under the earth.

You, who love your mother dearly

missed her terribly, and worried for her heart

but the underworld welcomed you heartily

embracing you like a second home.

The ways it touched you, changing you,

you too touched it, changing it back

and when your hands touched Hades'

you felt him soften beneath your skin.

You, who knew the impermanence of all

knew your time in the Underworld would end

knew your mother needed you

knew she would tear the Earth itself apart to find you.

You, who brought seeds to flowers

who guided tender spring

nurtured a sapling into a tree

bearing a single fruit.

You, young and clever 

Maiden of Spring 

Queen of the Underworld

Daughter to Demeter

Wife to Hades

split the pomegranate in two 

plucked a sweet seed from its soft flesh

and ate it without hesitation.

You, devoted daughter, loving wife

returned to the surface

the tang of pomegranate still sharp on your tongue

and returned to your mother gladly

knowing your ties to Hades were secure

and that, someday, your mother would understand.

You, who love the sun, the grass, the spring

you, who love just as much the dark, the cold, the winter

Goddess of Spring, Queen of the Underworld

devoted daughter, loving wife

you, who presides above and below

who brings life and oversees death

who twice a year leaves one home to return to another

you, who ate the fruit of the underworld

you, who chose for herself

you, who decided your love had room for two worlds

gracious wife of Hades

sweet daughter of Demeter

Goddess of both life and death

Lady Persephone.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/cellostiel)


End file.
